Saviors of the Sword: Amidst The Chaos
by hiphopd
Summary: The sequel to Saviors of the Sword. Our heroes find themselves in Astral Chaos after the ensuing battle in Ostrheinsburg. With a new goal in mind, they must travel through this land in order to bring an end to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, once again, this is hiphopd here to write the sequel to my most recent story, Saviors of the Sword, with the title, Saviors of the Sword: Amidst The Chaos. If you haven't read the Saviors of the Sword before reading this one, I suggest you go ahead and do so. Without further ado, here's Saviors of the Sword: Amidst The Chaos._

_Soul Calibur belongs to Namco Bandai._

**Saviors of the Sword: Amidst The Chaos**

Chapter 1

"Welcome...To Chaos!" A voice boomed as the warriors looked to the sky almost as if it were welcoming them to their demise.

"Chaos?" said Cassandra.

"I believe we're no longer in Ostrheinsburg anymore." said Kilik as the warriors brandished their weapons once again to do battle in this newly beautiful, disarrayed, yet haunting world.

The warriors all looked around this clashing habitat of good and evil aura as it collided with each other across the sky.

"What is this place?" said Yun-Seong.

"If my studies of alchemy serves me correctly..." Ivy began

"This must be the place where Soul Calibur and Soul Edge originated." Ivy added.

"What do you mean the place where Soul Calibur and Soul Edge originated?" Xianghua asked.

"The two swords itself and their polar energies are strengthen in a place known as Astral Chaos." Ivy replied.

"Astral Chaos?" Yun-Seong inquired.

"This place is where souls, living and dead, fight amongst themselves in a never ending battle." Ivy replied.

"Sort of like being in purgatory almost." Kilik added.

"Quite like purgatory but only worse." said Ivy.

The warriors themselves looked all around Astral Chaos, seeing where Soul Calibur and Soul Edge had gone too.

"Where's Siegfried?" Hilde asked.

There was no sight of Siegfried as well as The Azure Knight, his allies and Zasalamel when the warriors had reached Astral Chaos.

"Maybe he got transported somewhere within Astral Chaos." Cassandra chimed in.

"I hope he is not taken under by the hostility of this place!" said Hilde.

Ivy thought to herself. She looked at the band of warriors around her. Then she came up with an idea.

"Everyone..." Ivy began.

"If we are to escape from Astral Chaos, we need to find Soul Calibur and Soul Edge and destroy them both!" Ivy added.

"But how?" Xianghua asked.

"I will lead a team that will find Soul Edge's whereabouts while you, Xianghua, will lead a team that will locate Soul Calibur's whereabouts." Ivy replied.

"But who's joining who?" Cassandra asked.

"My team will consist of Taki, Mitsurugi, Seong Mi-Na, Yoshimitsu, myself, and you, Cassandra." Ivy replied.

"Xianghua, since you once wielded Soul Calibur, you will serve as leader for your group." Ivy added.

"Right." said Xianghua.

"My team will head west, hopefully, finding the whereabouts of Soul Edge and hopefully not run into any enemies from the last encounter." said Ivy.

"Xianghua, your team will east and with Kilik on your side, his pendant should serve as a guide for your group." Ivy added.

"That's alright with me!" said Xianghua.

Kilik looked at his pendant, the Dvapara Yuga as he clutched it firmly yet gentle. There was so many emotions racing inside his head. He was happy to be reunited with Xianghua once more but now the tides had changed. Xianghua was now the leader and Kilik was now second in command, having to address her and confirming about their progress in their new journey. He felt nervous knowing that sooner or later, he would have to answer to Xianghua about why he deserted her and why he never told her of his real motives. As Ivy's group ventured off, Xianghua looked towards her group.

"Okay, we'll need to find Soul Calibur and to once for all destroy the source of its origin." said Xianghua.

"But what about Siegfried? Doesn't he still have the sword in his possession?" Hilde asked.

Xianghua looked a bit confused about Hilde's question. She looked towards Yun-Seong, Maxi, and Talim for an answer until Kilik spoke.

"Yes..." Kilik chimed in.

"I saw him with the sword as he headed to confront the The Azure Knight." Kilik continued, still clutching his pendant.

"And that's what lead us to where we are now." Kilik added.

"Now then, is that all you wanted to know?" Xianghua asked.

"Yes." Hilde replied.

"Okay then." Xianghua began

"The six of us shall look for Soul Calibur and Siegfried. Let's hope it is not too late for either of them." Xianghua added.

Xianghua and her group headed off on their journey to find the spirit sword, Soul Calibur as well as Siegfried in hopes of finding the sword and getting Siegfried to safety. As the group ventured into the unknown of this world, a godlike figure with long silver hair with two strands wrapped in braids, gleaming white pupils, and a horizontal scar across his right eye, wearing ancient armor, floated from above, amongst the billowing clouds and light haze as he gazed upon the warriors, overhearing their plans to permanently destroy both swords at their supposed source of origin.

"Fools, they shall perish for making such an attempt of ending the swords' powers!" The Godlike Figure began.

"I will have their souls for my own!" The Godlike Figure bellowed as his voice boomed like echoing thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Heading westward, Ivy's group trekked through the madness and instability that jarred Astral Chaos.

"Keep your sights open." said Ivy.

The group had been traveling for a mile since their resolve to find Soul Edge's whereabouts. Along the way, members of Ivy's group saw a large number of warriors fighting amongst each other. Some of which they had fought against, others were dying in front of them, their souls leaving their bodies but continuing to fight onward.

"Oh my goodness." said Mi-Na.

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"The souls of those warriors, leaving their bodies behind, Is that normal here?" Mi-Na responded back.

"This world is abnormal and a haven for lost souls." Ivy replied.

"If we're not careful, we might end up being these forgotten souls." Ivy added.

As Ivy's group marched onward, they stopped when they saw two of The Azure Knight's generals, Voldo and Raphael, trying to balance themselves on their weapons, trying to stand up.

"What do those two want?" said Ivy as her whip sword uncoiled

Given the fact that Raphael and Voldo both were slaves under Soul Edge's influence and were working under its command, both fighters, once weakened, had regained their strength in this world.

"Perhaps thou shall check thy energy of such foes." Yoshimitsu chimed in.

"Your weapon responds to such negative force." Yoshimitsu added.

Ivy looked at her sword and saw it had already uncoiled, flailing around like a snake as it sensed the evil aura both Voldo and Raphael had. This also lead to Taki grabbing her Mekki-Maru as it started to notice the evil energy as well.

"Whatever these two are here for, they are probably looking to stand in our way of stopping Soul Edge." said Taki.

"Correction!" Raphael spoke as he gained his footing.

"We're here to put an end to your meddlesome campaign of acquiring Soul Edge for your own." Raphael added.

"Stand aside! We're here to destroy Soul Edge at its very source." said Ivy.

"Not without succumbing to our blades." said Raphael as he twirled his rapier around before pointing it at Ivy.

"You never learn." scowled Ivy.

As Raphael lunged towards Ivy, her whip sword flailed wildly around, causing Raphael to back away cautiously but Voldo daringly enough to spring forward and tackle Ivy. As Voldo pinned Ivy to the ground, Taki jumped in the air and lunged forward, hitting Raphael in the thigh.

"You dare strike me, you undisciplined harlot!" sneered Raphael.

"I wil show you who has more discipline." declared Taki as she rolled underneath Raphael's attacks.

Taki then struck Raphael in the back, then his sides, and kicking him in the chin, causing him to fall.

"What were you saying about undisciplined?" Taki asked.

Voldo and Ivy continue to wrestle until Voldo gained the upper hand again. As Voldo was about to strike down Ivy, the wires of Ivy's whip sword wrapped itself around Voldo's neck, strangling him.

"Strangle, my sword!" demanded Ivy.

Voldo struggled, trying to free himself from the sword's grasp. He hissed and snarled as he fought to for air. Voldo released his grasp on Ivy as he began using his katars to try and cut the wires like scissors to paper. This caused Ivy to grab the hilt of her sword, pulling back on Voldo, increasing the strangulation until he feigned in an unconscious state.

"That should silence you!" said Ivy.

Taki had Raphael pinned down on the ground, placing her foot on his chest and her kodachi pointed at him.

"Move and I will slit your throat." said Taki.

"Let him go." said Ivy.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Taki asked.

"Just let him go." Ivy responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

Taki released her foot from Raphael's chest, allowing him to sit up.

"Tell us, where is Soul Edge?" Ivy asked.

"How should I know, I'm looking for it also." Raphael replied.

"What do you intend on doing with Soul Edge if you don't know where it is?" Ivy asked again.

" My intentions is to break its spell over me so that I will end not only The Azure Knight's reign but to also combine this world with ours." Raphael responded.

"It's a beautiful world, isn't it?" Raphael asked.

"If you like to spend the rest of your days in chaotic purgatory." Cassandra chimed in.

"No more words, your plan will not come to fruition." said Ivy.

"See to it that your schemes will not be executed without any consequences!" Ivy added.

"Oh, my plan will go unhitched and I plan to bring you down the minute I obtain power over both worlds." said Raphael.

As the french nobleman was about to lunge at Ivy again, Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu, and Seong Mi-Na stepped in and placed their weapons at Raphael's throat. Raphael hesitated. His smirk turned into a scowl, causing him to lay back on the ground in a defeated state.

"Next time we see you, we shall not hold back our weapons from cutting your existence like a small thread." said Ivy as the rest of her group headed onward.

As Raphael rose to his feet, his blood red eyes burned with anger and vengeance but at the same time, a reignited ambition into putting his plan into motion.

"I shall have my way, Lady Valentine." Raphael said to himself.

"For you have motivated me with the altruistic drive to see my plans through!" Raphael added as a smirk crept back across his face.

There was no doubt that not only Ivy's group had a perilous journey ahead of them but what dangers Xianghua's group would confront along their quest. Only time, and the prospect of hope could guide them to their ultimate goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moving eastward, Xianghua and her group traveled across steep hills and shaky ground as they ventured towards finding the location of Soul Calibur. Along the way, they saw other warriors they had fought over the years, fighting against each other as some that were killed, their souls leaving their bodies and continuing to fight on.

"When are we going to get to Soul Calibur?" Yun-Seong asked.

"I told you when we find the sword and Siegfried as well." Xianghua replied.

As Xianghua's group marched on, there was a growing feeling of doubt, fear, and uncertainty within Kilik. He knew at any moment, Xianghua was going to look to him as someone she could rely on but how could he when he had deserted her for his own personal goals. He also felt guilt in that if she asked him as to why he left her, not only would he have to come up with an answer or a lie, he would also run the risk of losing Xianghua's trust and faith in him.

"Kilik?" Xianghua called out to him.

Kilik stood cold in his tracks when Xianghua called his name. He felt his heart race and his breathing heavy. He was assured that Xianghua wanted to know something from him. Then, he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, which made him gasp and his hairs on his neck stand up. It was Xianghua.

"How far are we from Soul Calibur?" Xianghua asked him.

Kilik looked at his pendant, the Dvapara-Yuga. It glowed a green aura, indicating that they were on the right path.

"We're not too far from where we have to look." Kilik replied.

"At least we're making progress." said Xianghua.

"Now, where should we head next?" Xianghua asked.

Kilik held out his pendant to see where the Dvapara Yuga could locate where Soul Calibur is. He looked to his left and saw that the green aura was dimming. He looked to his right and as the green aura returned, he nodded assuringly.

"Let's head right." Kilik responded.

As Xianghua's group continued their journey, they came across a young girl with a rapier at her side, sobbing in a fetal position, apparently in fear of her surroundings. Xianghua looked at the young girl and saw how much she was afraid of everything around her, from the clashing of the swords and yelling of the warriors trapped in this world to fallen dead bodies and souls wandering off.

"What's wrong?" Xianghua asked.

The young girl wiped her tears away as she looked at Xianghua and her group.

"My father..." The young girl began.

"Your father?" Xianghua inquired.

The young girl nodded as began to sniffle as she wiped her nose. She stood up on her own, revealing her small and frail frame.

"My father and I got separated from each other and I can't find him." The young girl said.

"Poor thing, I know just how you feel." said Xianghua.

"What's your name?" Talim asked.

"My name is Amy...Amy Sorel." said The young girl.

Talim looked at the girl and saw how vulnerable she was.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Talim asked.

Amy nodded. Just then, the ground started to shake as loud footsteps were heard.

"What's going on?" Hilde asked

Xianghua and her group looked around to see where the footsteps were coming from.

"Look!" said Yun-Seong.

The warriors looked and saw a gigantic golem heading their way, knocking over other warriors and decapitating their heads with a gigantic axe while a strange looking woman sat on his right shoulder.

"Oh great, it's that freak!" said Maxi.

"Well, hello there, Amy." said the strange looking woman.

"I didn't know you had more friends for us to play with." The strange looking woman continued.

"Leave me alone, Tira!" Amy whimpered.

"Awww, don't like my company?" Tira asked in a jolly tone.

"Well, I hope your friends enjoy misery and lots of it!" Tira added in a harsh tone.

"Kill them, Astaroth!" demanded Tira as she hopped off the golem's shoulder.

As Astaroth charged into battle, head first like a ram, Maxi ran, jumped at the golem and delivered a flying kick. It had no effect on Astaroth, who just bulldozed his way through Maxi.

"Here he comes!" yelled Yun-Seong.

Hilde charged in with her lance at full speed, as she managed to puncture a wound in Astaroth's upper trapezius. Astaroth knocked Hilde aside as he continued charging. Kilik and Yun-Seong also charged in and poked and slashed their way against the golem but Kilik was knocked aside, landing at the feet of Xianghua while Yun-Seong battled on.

"Kilik, are you okay?" Xianghua asked.

"Help me up, Xianghua." groaned Kilik.

As Xianghua helped Kilik up to her feet, she looked at Amy and thought of her safety.

"Talim, I want you to protect Amy while Kilik and I go and fight that monster!" ordered Xianghua.

"Okay." said Talim.

As Kilik and Xianghua joined Yun-Seong in battling against Astaroth, Tira sneaked past the ongoing battle to get to Amy. She maneuvered herself like a snake, inching closer as she did. With Yun-Seong being overwhelmed by the massive Astaroth, Kilik and Xianghua leapt into battle and double teamed the golem with their combine strengths. Kilik saw how brave and strong Xianghua looked during her battle against Astaroth. Normally, Xianghua would just hesitate or standby during these types of battles but there was something in Xianghua that Kilik never noticed, as if she had a raging fire burning within her as she raged on landing strike after strike on the golem's lower body. Kilik was astonished.

"Kilik, are you just gonna sit there and do nothing?" Xianghua yelled

Kilik snapped out of his astonished state and charged into battle, assisting her and Yun-Seong while Maxi and Hilde rejoined the fight as Hilde climbed on Astaroth's back, pulling her lance out of the golem's broad shoulders. Talim was protecting Amy to the best of her ability when Tira appeared in front of them.

"Hand me the girl or I send you to an early grave." demanded Tira.

"I won't let you further corrupt this fragile little girl." said Talim.

"Fine, have it your way then." said Tira as she swung her ring blade, aiming at Talim's neck.

Talim ducked underneath the ring blade and slashed Tira at the shins.

"Damn you!" Tira yelped.

Talim then kicked her, causing her to spurt blood out of her mouth. Tira licked the blood from her lips and smirked at Talim with malicious intent. Talim prepared herself for whatever plans Tira had in store for her. Tira picked herself up and swung her ring blade wildly, causing Talim to back away cautiously. Tira managed to get a cut on Talim, slashing her at her chest, shoulders and right cheek. Talim back peddled a little but didn't seem to back down as she looked at her opponent. As Tira was about to close out on Talim, the wind priestess acrobatically leapt over her foe and unleashed an tonfa bladed flurry, slashing Tira back in her face and chest, causing her to back away and headed for Astaroth, who was starting to become overwhelmed himself.

"Come on, Astaroth, let's get out of here." said Tira.

Astaroth started to back away but was still swinging his axe.

"I want to crush these worthless vermin!" bellowed Astaroth.

"We'll play with them some other time." said Tira.

Tira then turned her attention to the rest of Xianghua's group.

"Your efforts will be all for nothing and your journey in this hellhole will be the testament of such failures!" said Tira.

"We'll kill you next time." Tira added in a jolly tone as she and Astaroth retreated.

As the rest of the warriors caught their breath, they knew their dangers were already ahead of them.

"I don't think we've seen the last of them." said Yun-Seong.

"Ya think?" said Maxi.

As Xianghua observed the aftermath of their battle, she stopped and looked at Kilik. He was still amazed at how bravely and intensely she had fought.

"Kilik, what are you staring at?" Xianghua asked.

He didn't check his Dvapara-Yuga, although it wasn't glowing but he was still amazed at how fierce Xianghua was.

"I...uh..." Kilik began.

"Were you just going to stand idly while the rest of us fight that monster on our own?" Xianghua asked.

"No, Xianghua...I helped." said Kilik in a meek tone.

"I just don't rely on you to be more than just a guide you know." said Xianghua in a forceful tone.

Kilik was dumbfounded. He had never heard Xianghua speak to him like that. Normally, Xianghua would speak to him in a sweet and caring tone with the usual playful banter to lighten even the most serious of moods but this was a totally different Xianghua. She had now became the steely, resilient, and more mature of the two. Was this all because of Kilik leaving her without telling her of his intentions? Was this Xianghua adjusting to her role as the leader of her group? Whatever it was, it was a sign to Kilik to not take Xianghua lightly, let alone for granted, if they were to escape out of Astral Chaos together. As Kilik sighed, Xianghua called out to him.

"Are you coming or what?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Yes, Xianghua." said Kilik in a meekly tone.

As Kilik caught up with the group, Yun-Seong and Hilde checked on both Talim and Amy.

"Are you two alright?" Yun-Seong asked.

"I'll be fine." said Talim.

"You got cut pretty bad." said Hilde.

"I have some herbs that will heal my wounds but for now we have to continue on." said Talim.

Yun-Seong nodded assuringly and Hilde did the same. As Xianghua's group continued onward, they knew their journey was going to be perilous but they would also need each other to be a strong link in their resolve to find Soul Calibur, save Siegfried and destroy the sword itself, along with Soul Edge


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After their encounter with Raphael and Voldo, Ivy's group continued onward to their destination. The feeling of uneasiness could be felt like channeling a negative aura as they ventured through Astral Chaos.

"This place is starting to give me the creeps." said Seong Mi-Na.

"Fear not, Lady Mi-Na." Yoshimitsu chimed in.

"For our journey shall be swift if we look beyond the despair this world possesses." Yoshimitsu added.

As Ivy's group continued on their quest, with Yoshimitsu boosting morale along the way, Mitsurugi observed the warriors in battle with each other as they fell one by one, like a domino effect. He squinted his eyes to get a better view and saw a female warrior with her blonde hair in a pulled back style, wearing a pink and red kimono with the top half on revealing her nine tail fox tattoo, purple strapless bra, geta sandals, a purple sash wrapped around the lower part of her kimono as she carried a parasol with an Iaito blade concealed in it. Of course, given her western appearance, she was not a native of Japan. And each time a warrior approached her, she slew each one down with blinding speed and precise timing. Surely, this had to catch the attention of Mitsurugi, as it did Taki who was looking at him.

"What is it, what do you see?" Taki asked.

"It's her..." Mitsurugi coldly replied.

Just then, the blonde haired woman turned her attention away from the chaos and saw the mercenary and the ninja with him. To the woman, she knew who exactly it was.

"Heishiro Mitsurugi!" The blonde haired woman yelled.

She charged out of the ensuing battle and with her Iaito blade ready to be unsheathed, headed onward to confront her nemesis.

"She's heading this way!" said Taki.

"Not if I stop her!" said Mitsurugi.

As Mitsurugi charged into battle to confront the woman, members of Ivy's group were distracted by this transaction.

"What now?" groaned Ivy.

"Seems like Mitsurugi is heading to battle without us." said Seong Mi-Na.

"Stupid samurai." Ivy groaned again.

Mitsurugi, katana blade unsheathed caught up with the blonde haired woman and engaged in a clash of blades. His strength versus her speed, his katana against her Iaito blade. It looked like the two were at a stalemate but once Ivy and her group charged into the fray, the blonde haired woman looked angrier at her foe.

"You never seem to change do you, Mitsurugi?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"I can say the same for you, Setsuka." Mitsurugi replied.

As Mitsurugi overpowered Setsuka, Ivy and her group intervened.

"Mitsurugi, stop!" ordered Ivy.

Mitsurugi looked back and saw Ivy and the others rushing towards him. This gave Setsuka an opening, slashing the samurai at the side of his abdomen. Mitsurugi yelped in pain, clutching his side.

"And now, you die, Heishiro Mitsurugi!" declared Setsuka as she was about to finish him off.

As Setsuka was ready to finish her foe, the uncoiled blades of Ivy's whip sword flew in her direction but she dodged them using her quickness. The uncoiled blades flew back to Ivy, reforming back in a sword formation as they reached her.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Ivy asked.

"That is none of your concern." Setsuka replied.

As Taki helped up Mitsurugi, the samurai shrugged her away, holding his side as he struggled to walk towards Setsuka.

"I will ask you again, who are you?" Ivy asked.

"Her name is Setsuka." snarled Mitsurugi.

"Why did you attack Mitsurugi, Setsuka?" Ivy inquired.

"This man killed my master and I have been pursuing him ever since." Setsuka replied angrily

"Is that right?" Ivy asked as she looked at Mitsurugi.

"That was a long time ago." said Mitsurugi.

"A long time or not, I will avenge my master's death." said Setsuka.

"And if any of you dare to get in my way, I will kill you." Setsuka added, pointing her Iaito blade.

"That could be arranged." said a grizzled voice.

"Who's there?" Ivy asked.

"Don't you remember the voice of your own father, Ivy?" the grizzled voice called out.

A man wearing a pirate hat, long trenchcoat, pants, and boots, his skin purple and cold has he held out his pistol sword in one hand and a long sword in the other. Beside him was a blonde haired woman in a white transparent dress holding a sword and shield.

"Cervantes!" said Ivy.

"Sophitia!" said Cassandra.

"I assure you that I will do the killing around here!" Cervantes bellowed.

"We'll see about that." said Ivy

As Ivy, Seong Mi-Na, and Cassandra confronted Cervantes, the pirate fired a shot from his pistol sword but Cassandra used her shield to block the bullet. Ivy leapt out first, uncoiling her whip sword and flailing it wildly, causing Cervantes to back away, however, Sophitia stepped in and blocked each of Ivy's attacks.

"Your attacks are meaningless, they will not inflict any damage on us." said Sophitia in a cold, robotic tone.

"How about mines!" said Setsuka, charging in with her Iaito blade at Sophitia.

Setsuka's attacks were blinding quick as it caught Sophitia by surprise. Sophitia stammered as she was trying to defend herself from Setsuka's skills.

"What were you saying about meaningless attacks?" Setsuka asked.

A bullet flew past her, grazing her and causing her to fall back. She looked and saw Cervantes pointing his pistol sword in her direction.

"How about dodging this since you're so quick." said Cervantes.

As the pirate aimed his pistol sword at Setsuka, Taki flew in with her kodachi, slashing Cervantes in his shooting arm and his torso. Cervantes stammered as he saw the ninja right in front of him.

"Damn you, inconceivable wench!" Cervantes bellowed.

"Sophitia, devour this wench's soul!" Cervantes demanded.

Sophitia charged at Taki but Cassandra cut her off, using her shield to knock back her sister.

"I won't let you kill my friends, Sophitia!" said Cassandra.

As Cervantes rose to his feet, Taki once again knocked him down followed by some assistance from Seong MI-Na.

"Damn it all!" Cervantes bellowed.

"Come, Sophitia!" Cervantes called out to her.

"We shall send them to hell later!" Cervantes added as he Sophitia vanished.

"Just what or who the hell were those two?" Setsuka asked.

"That man was my father, Cervantes De Leon." said Ivy.

And the woman accompanying him is Sophitia Alexandra." Ivy continued.

"They are slaves under the influence of Soul Edge and will stop at nothing to see it that the sword itself continues to exist." Ivy added.

"You showed great quickness and amazing skills, Setsuka." Taki chimed in.

"Will you join our cause in destroying Soul Edge?" Taki asked.

Setsuka never knew anything of Soul Edge but judging from what Ivy mentioned about the sword, she knew it had to be evil in some way if it was connected to the pirate and the woman she had fought off.

"Yes, yes I will join you." said Setsuka.

"But what about Mitsurugi?" Setsuka asked.

"Do not worry, I'll make sure he cooperates with you on our group." Taki answered with a small smile

Yoshimitsu syphoned the wound inflicted upon Mitsurugi, healing him in the process. The samurai-like ninja helped the mercenary up to his feet.

"There, now you have a clean bill of health." said Yoshimitsu.

"Thank you." said Mitsurugi.

"Mitsurugi, I have some news to report to you." Ivy began.

"If Setsuka is joining our group, then count me out." Mitsurugi growled.

"There will be no need for you to depart from our group, not when we have came from so far and faced perilous fates and succeeded." said Ivy.

Ivy words were convincing enough to Mitsurugi not to give up but he didn't like the prospect of having Setsuka join Ivy's group but he had no choice.

"Fine..." Mitsurugi begin

"But if she gets in my way, she is dead." Mitsurugi added.

"No need to, because I intend on keeping you alive until we finish our quarrel." said Setsuka.

"The two of you will have to put that aside, our goal lies beyond the horizon." said Ivy.

Setsuka and Mitsurugi nodded. With the added help and quickness of Setsuka on their side, Ivy's group continued heading west once again. Unbeknownst to them, the ancient god of Astral Chaos looked down upon them menacingly as he levitated from the clouds and light haze in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After their confrontation with Astaroth and Tira, Xianghua and her group continued heading on their quest to find Siegfried and Soul Calibur. Along the way, the young girl Amy joined Xianghua's group after Talim protected her from being tormented by Tira. As Xianghua's group treaded on their path, they came across a pile of rotting flesh and bones that were cleanly picked off.

"Eeek" yelped Amy as she held Talim's right arm tightly.

"Whoa, what happened to these guys?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Looks like they were killed in battle." Kilik said as he observed the bones and rotting flesh.

"I thought their souls left after they died in battle." Maxi chimed in.

"Besides, this doesn't look like these guys died in any kind of battle." Maxi added.

"Do you think it could be cannibals in the area?" Hilde asked.

"Cannibals...in Astral Chaos?" Xianghua inquired.

"You never know." said Hilde.

As the group continued, they came across more piles of bones and rotting flesh. The rancid stench of death lingered around them.

"Okay, are we in a graveyard somewhere?" Maxi asked.

Kilik looked at his pendant. It was glowing a bright green aura, assuring that they were going the right way.

"We are heading the right way." Kilik replied.

"I doubt it." said Xianghua.

Just up ahead, Xianghua's group heard shrills of terror and fright as they saw what was right in front of them. It was a group of Lizardmen devouring their hapless victims, taking their armor and carrying their weapons. Their leader, a blue scaled Lizardman, looked at the warriors and let out an ear-piercing cry as he sprouted wings, enabling him to fly.

"Look!" said Yun-Seong.

"So these must be the guys that created this graveyard." said Maxi.

"Yeah, and they don't look all too happy to see us." said Xianghua.

The blue Lizardman roared at the warriors, pointing his axe at them as if he commanded other Lizardmen to attack and devour them.

"This doesn't look good." said Maxi.

"Well, whatever they want, they're not getting in our way!" said Xianghua.

As the Lizardmen charged after the warriors, Xianghua and her group charged in also to do battle with them.

"Come on!" Xianghua yelled, leading her group.

As the warriors charged in, Kilik started to second guess himself once again. He had never seen Xianghua this brave in his life or at all. She was more than determined to get to her goal, even if it meant having to fight through hordes of Lizardmen. He felt someone nudging him from behind. It was Talim.

"Hey, are you going to assist us?" Talim asked.

"Yes...Yes, I will." said Kilik.

Kilik charged into battle alongside Talim, taking the Lizardmen head on. Kilik cartwheeled is way through the Lizardmen, and with his bo staff, swung it in the air to distract them allowing him to sweep them off their feet, and crushing their breastplates. Talim acrobatically jumped and flipped all over the Lizardmen while using kicking them as well. Using her tonfa blades, she managed to slice their lower abdomen and legs. Amy, watching from afar, saw Talim and how she managed to outmaneuver the Lizardmen. This inspired Amy to charge into battle. Taking her rapier, the young girl charged in but was stopped by the blue Lizardman as it flew to her direction. Amy was now paralyzed with fear as she looked directly at the monster. She tried to muster up some bravery, holding out her rapier at the monster but it effortlessly knocked it away. As the monster was about to devour the young girl, a behemoth of a man charged out of the boneyard, knocking the monster down. The strong man wore a rhinoceros's head for a mask, revealing only his chin and mouth, a long loin cloth that covered only the front, fur ankle warmers, and carried a large mace, suitable enough to match his strength. Amy was terrified at the sight of the man but as she saw another Lizardman heading his way, the strong man effortlessly knocked him away with his mace. The strong man then turned to Amy, to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay, little girl?" He asked in a rough tone.

As Amy nodded, her eyes then lit up, looking at the blue Lizardman, sprouting his wings as he levitated off the ground.

"What is it?" The strong man asked, looking into Amy's frightful eyes.

The strong man turned around and just as the Lizardman was about to spew fire on the two of them, they managed to roll out of the way. This caught the attention of Talim, who rushed towards both Amy and the strong man.

"Amy, are you okay?" Talim asked.

Amy nodded and pointed at her rapier.

"I'll try to get it for you." said Talim.

"No..." said The strong man.

"I'll fend off the monster, you get her to safety." He added, readying his mace.

"But her weapon." said Talim.

The strong man looked at Talim and Amy and saw the eagerness in their eyes.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." said The strong man.

As the strong man fended off the blue Lizardman, allowing Amy and Talim to retrieve the rapier, Xianghua found herself surrounded as the Lizardmen were eager enough to kill her. Sensing that she must fight her way out, Xianghua tightly held her jian, and bravely yelled at them.

"I'll kill you all if I have to!" Xianghua yelled.

The first Lizardman charged at Xianghua with a sword and shield. Xianghua evaded its attacks by gracefully ducking and bending herself forward before slicing and stabbing the creature from behind. The next Lizardman charged in but Xianghua kicked it in the head, stabbing it in the throat. Two other Lizardmen, carrying axes leapt in front of Xianghua, swinging wildly. Xianghua quickly dodged their attacks, rolling out of the way and managing to slice their tails and legs off. As Xianghua got up from the ground, another Lizardman, this time, tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Xianghua struggled to free herself from the grasp. As the Lizardman pinned her firmly to the ground, raising its axe in the air, Kilik and Yun-Seong made the save. Kilik helped up Xianghua while Yun-Seong battled the Lizardmen.

"It's about time you showed up and helped me." said Xianghua.

Kilik was taken aback by Xianghua's comment, almost as if she was saying that now he found it necessary to actually help her. A Lizardman was charging at Kilik's direction. Xianghua saw this, grabbed Kilik's shoulders, spinning him around as she used a butterfly to knock him away.

"What was that you just did?" Kilik asked.

"It's called saving you from being killed and I expect you do the same for me." Xianghua responded.

Kilik was gobsmacked by Xianghua's comment. He knew he was not ready for this kind of attitude she now had but even worse was when she was going to question his fortitude and bravery. He surveyed the ongoing battle around him. He saw how bravely and dominant Xianghua was and how she was successfully fending off the Lizardmen with Yun-Seong at her side. He saw Maxi strangling and knocking out each Lizardman that came into contact against him and how Hilde, using her lance, spearheaded her way through each one of them. Then their was Amy and Talim, bravely fighting with no hint of fear, especially Amy. And then there was the strong man who had saved Amy, fighting against the leader of the Lizardman army. Kilik's emotions were at a fever pitch. His fear, hopelessness, despair, guilt, courage, valor, resilience, and bravery were all over the place. Then, his moment of haplessness was interrupted by Xianghua yelling at him.

"Kilik, what are you doing, fight!" Xianghua yelled.

Xianghua yelling at him drove Kilik to fight like a man with blind rage. His emotions began to cloud his judgment and moves, although he was skilled enough to land a couple of hits. The Lizardmen were all fleeting from the ensuing battle as their leader flew above them, heading in retreat.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't seen the last of them." said Yun-Seong.

Xianghua looked all around her group and saw Kilik, catching his breath after the battle.

"Kilik, are you okay?" Xianghua asked.

Kilik didn't respond. He was still catching his breath. He had never fought like that in his life.

"Are you okay, Kilik?" Xianghua asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Kilik snapped

Kilik's outburst caught everyone's attention and shocked Xianghua. Kilik had never lashed out in anger like that. Xianghua looked at Kilik and backed away.

"Xianghua, wait." Kilik said as calmed down.

"No!" said Xianghua as she walked away from him.

"Xianghua, please." pleaded Kilik.

"Not a word!" Xianghua yelled, pointing her jian at Kilik's throat.

Everyone was on edge. Just seeing Kilik and Xianghua fighting like this was definitely out of the norm. Xianghua relied on Kilik as a guide to lead them to Soul Calibur and saving Siegfried but now it seemed like the group was headed for disarray. The strong man stepped in and to put both Kilik and Xianghua at ease.

"Save your bitterness for the real enemy." The strong man began.

"There is no need to clash when you have worked together against the opposition." The strong man added.

"Just who are you?" Xianghua asked.

"I am Rock Adams." said The strong man.

"But you can call me Rock." He added.

"He helped Amy and I fend off the leader of the Lizardman army." said Talim.

Xianghua looked at the brute and saw how much of an asset he would be for their group.

"I was searching for my son when I found myself sucked in to this world. I need to find a way out of this place." said Rock.

"We're also looking for a way out of here as well." said Xianghua.

Amy walked up to Xianghua, pulling on her right arm.

"Madame, can we keep him?" Amy asked.

Xianghua looked at Amy and nodded.

"Rock, how would you like to join our cause?" Xianghua asked.

"That I shall." Rock replied.

"Great." said Xianghua.

_"Anyone helpful other than Kilik would be a step up right now."_ Xianghua said to herself in her mind.

"Then it is settled." said Rock.

With much needed strength and resolve, Rock now joined Xianghua's group in their quest. And although a new member has joined their ranks, there seemed to be a possible falling out between Kilik and Xianghua. Could this be just a minor miscommunication or could there be more to what lies beneath the surface?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After their quarrel with the dread pirate, Cervantes, and the fallen Greek warrior, Sophitia, Ivy and her group resumed their travels through Astral Chaos with their new member, Setsuka, in tow. They had been walking past a flock of dead warriors, watching their souls alleviate from their bodies. This started to pique Ivy's interest as she started to follow where these souls were now heading.

"Ivy, are we going to follow these souls?" Seong Mi-Na asked.

"Exactly." Ivy replied.

"These souls have to lead us somewhere." Ivy added.

"If anything, they might be clues as to the whereabouts of Soul Edge." Yoshimitsu chimed in.

"You think?" Seong Mi-Na asked.

"Most certain of it." Yoshimitsu replied.

As Ivy's group continued to follow the souls, not too far behind was Raphael and Voldo. Raphael had been carefully placing his plan into motion, with Voldo acting as a mere servant. Raphael had regained his strength during the ensuing battles, draining his victims of their energy. Sometimes, Voldo brings the nearly lifeless victims to him. He had been following these souls for sometime, in regards to his scheme.

"So there's that wench." snarled Raphael.

"I will have her killed the moment I find the swords themselves and to bring an end to my enemies' existence." Raphael continued to himself.

"Once then, these worthless souls will serve under me and I will be supreme for all annals of time." Raphael added

As Ivy's group continued to follow these somber souls, they saw them entering a huge structure, almost like a place of worship.

"Are those souls heading into that building?" Setsuka asked.

"We better follow them and find out." Ivy replied.

As the group headed into the building, Raphael and Voldo were not too behind, distancing themselves from the group in order not to be seen. Inside the building, the interior looked like a cross between an ancient temple and the architectural style of a gothic church with small torches circling around the walls. There was also an altar as the focal point of the building with dimly lit torches and a statue of an ancient warrior god in the middle. Their was also an epithet underneath the statue.

"What is this place?" Cassandra asked.

"Don't know but I'm pretty sure we're going to find out." Taki replied.

As the souls gathered inside the building, the doors were closed. Everyone was silent. There was a feeling of tension and uneasiness all around that the warriors grab their weapons in case something happened. Just then, a hooded figure, wearing a long brown robe and priestly garments approached the altar. He looked out to the sea of souls and lead them into a haunting chant.

_"Algol, Algol, Dominus Ordinis! Algol, Algol, Dominus Chaos!"_ The souls chanted.

As the souls chanted, the warriors look puzzled as to what was going on. The chanting echoed throughout the building as the warriors started to get worried as to what might happen.

"Algol? Who's Algol?" Seong Mi-Na asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it pertains to that statue." Ivy replied.

"He seems like a warrior I could've fought." Mitsurugi chimed in.

"This isn't the time to boast about who you can defeat." said Taki.

"He may be a warrior you could've fought alright but you would've died in battle." said Ivy.

"Besides, I need to find out what that epithet says." Ivy added.

The chanting started to get louder each time until it boomed all throughout the building.

_"Algol, Algol, Dominus Ordinis! Algol, Algol, Dominus Chaos!" _The souls chanted.

The hooded figure raised his arms, a sign of ceasing from chanting. The hooded figure looked out to the souls and saw the warriors standing by to his left and Raphael and Voldo to his right.

"There are warriors amongst us, whose souls have not been offered to Algol." The priest began.

"Warriors, who have fought their all their lives and not have forged their souls to the one who balances Order and Chaos on his shoulders." The priest continued.

The souls remained stationery as the hooded figure stepped down from the altar. He eerily and slowly walked towards them, Ivy's group grasping their weapons, Voldo protecting Raphael. As the hooded figure approached the entranceway, he stopped. He looked to his left and saw Ivy's group. He looked to his right and saw Raphael and Voldo. Then the hooded figure turned his back facing the altar. Emerging from the altar came other hooded figures, wearing gray robes, carrying assorted weapons.

"Release their souls to Algol!" The priest demanded.

As the gray robed fighters rushed towards the fighters, Mitsurugi, Taki and Setsuka leapt into battle, killing the robed figures, their bodies falling apart. Voldo tackled and stabbed his way through the hooded figures, protecting Raphael.

"Come on, we need to get to that priest!" said Ivy.

As Ivy, Seong Mi-Na, Cassandra, and Yoshimitsu headed for the altar, Raphael followed suit, going after them. Mitsurugi, Taki, and Setsuka quickly disposed the hooded figures as they headed for the altar. As the hooded priest reached the altar, the souls started to chant once more.

_"Algol, Algol, Dominus Ordinis! Algol, Algol, Dominus Chaos!" _ The souls chanted.

Ivy uncoiled her whip sword, flailing it to distract the priest. The hooded priest turned his attention to Ivy, unsheathing a dagger from his robes. The priest charged at Ivy but was cut off by Seong Mi-Na and Yoshimitsu. As the priest feigned in peril, the souls themselves started to move towards the altar, while chanting. Ivy investigated what the statue and saw the epithet itself with a large hole peeping out at the top of it.

"This epithet is written in Latin." said Ivy.

"What does it say?" asked Cassandra.

Ivy scanned the epithet, and started to pronounce what the epithet said.

_"__Diu vive Algol, libripens ordinis et chaos!"_ said Ivy.

"Okay, now what does it mean?" Cassandra asked.

"It means your demise is at hand." said Raphael.

"Not if I can handle you." said Cassandra.

Raphael and Cassandra clashed as their swords connected with one another. Raphael did everything in his will to poke and frustrate Cassandra but she managed to evade and block his attack with a knee to groin, followed by a kick to the face. Mitsurugi, Taki, and Setsuka reached the altar as well as Voldo.

"Ivy, what does that epithet read?" Taki asked.

"It translates to Algol, balancer of Order and Chaos!" Ivy replied.

Voldo began fighting Cassandra while Yoshimitsu began to relieve the dagger from the priest's hand. Yoshimitsu syphoned the priest of his energy, dropping him to the floor. As Yoshimitsu carried the dagger to Ivy, he ran over to where Cassandra was and assisted her in battle against Voldo.

"Lady Cassandra, I shall assist thee." said Yoshimitsu.

Ivy looked at the dagger and saw the large hole.

"I guess this dagger goes here." said Ivy, placing the dagger in the hole.

"Now what?" Setsuka asked.

Ivy pushed the dagger in the grooves of the hole, turning it left, then right, then counterclockwise. The statue itself started to move aside, revealing a secret entrance.

"Come on, it might leads us to somewhere." said Ivy.

Ivy, Mitsurugi, Setsuka, and Seong Mi-Na then headed into the secret passageway, hopefully leading them to Soul Edge. Taki went and grabbed both Yoshimitsu and Cassandra, heading into the passageway, also. As the souls began to reach the altar, Voldo desparately dragged Raphael into the passageway before it closed in on them. As the souls finally reached the altar, the doors of the sanctuary opened. It was the ancient god of Astral Chaos. He looked down and saw his priests and followers, laying dead on the floor. He looked at the number of souls, standing at the altar.

"Who is responsible for such destruction upon my temple?" The ancient god asked.

Then, the souls replied.

"Warriors of another world. Warriors chosen to dethrone the balancer of Order and Chaos, Lord Algol." The souls all replied.

"Warriors chosen to vanquish Order as they will vanquish Chaos, Lord Algol." The souls added.

The ancient god, Algol, then looked all around him. He knew that the warriors he had been spying on were the warriors who looked to destroy the two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

"Then, so be it." Algol began.

"The very foundations of this world will not be destroyed!" Algol declared.

"I shall see to it that these warriors are to be defeated and their souls offered onto me!" Algol bellowed as the foundation of the sanctuary shook.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After their battle with the Lizardmen and acquiring a new member, Xianghua and her group continued their tread across Astral Chaos. It seemed as though most of the group had calmed down after the blow up between Kilik and Xianghua, except Kilik and Xianghua themselves. Xianghua had to distance herself from Kilik after the surprising turn of events. Sure, they had argued over a few things in past but never lashed out at one another. This sudden change in nature for Kilik must've came from being overwhelmed by something but what was it. It didn't matter now, she now had Yun-Seong at her side while Maxi and Rock kept Kilik company. As the group marched on to their destination, they came across a large building that resembled a cathedral as it was covered in ice and crystal.

"Wow." said Amy.

"What is this place?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Only one way to find out." Xianghua replied.

Yun-Seong looked back at Kilik, who was staring at his pendant, and it was glowing a bright green, indicating the purity of the building. Maxi also looked at the glowing pendant and called out to Xianghua.

"Hey, it seems like that building might lead us to Soul Calibur." said Maxi.

Yun-Seong nodded at Xianghua.

"Okay then, let's see where this sword is." said Xianghua.

As the group entered the building, they all looked up and saw the crystalline interior and how much the walls and ceiling glistened, how the blue stained glass shined when the light touched it. All the way at the other end of the building was an altar with two waterfalls flowing on each side as it cascaded into the pools below. In the middle of the altar was a statue of a young warrior, wearing ancient armor with an epithet engraved at the base on which it stood.

"This is beautiful." said Amy.

Talim closed her eyes with her arms stretched out to their sides. She could feel the solace and purity within this place. She could sense the number of souls entering the building, looking for deliverance from the anguish of never-ending battle in this world.

"Talim, what is it?" Yun-Seong asked.

"What is she doing?" Xianghua inquired.

As Xianghua and Yun-Seong looked at Talim, they saw a throng of souls entering in the building, chanting in unison.

_"Amen ad electas, Amen sancti pugiles!" _ chanted the souls

"What are they saying?" Xianghua asked.

_"Amen ad electas, Amen sancti pugiles!" _The souls chanted.

"What does it mean?" Yun-Seong inquired.

As the souls continued chanting while they were filing in, Talim, who had been in her state of euphoria, also began chanting the same phrase as the souls.

_"Amen ad electas, Amen sancti pugiles!" _Talim chanted.

"Talim, Talim!" Yun-Seong called out to her.

"Yun-Seong, leave her alone." said Xianghua.

"Whatever this place is, it may have something to do with the location of Soul Calibur." Xianghua added.

As the souls all filed in the building, Kilik walked towards the altar. He looked at the epithet engraved on the base of the statue.

"A...men ad..." Kilik began.

As Kilik tried to decipher and pronunciate the phrase, he turned around, glancing at the souls, chanting in unison as they peered at the statue.

_"Amen ad electas, Amen sancti pugiles!"_ The souls chanted some more.

Kilik carefully listened to what the souls were chanting. Hilde and Maxi joined Kilik in the altar.

"Kilik, do you have any clue what they're saying?" Maxi asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like it could be directed at the statue." Kilik replied.

Hilde looked at the the epithet and began to read it to herself.

"Hilde, do you know what it means?" Kilik asked.

"Yes." Hilde replied.

"It means blessed are the chosen and blessed are its champions." said Hilde.

"So that's what it means?" Kilik asked.

"Yes." Hilde replied.

As Kilik peered at the souls chanting in unison, he saw Xianghua walking to the far left of the building, exploring what other rooms she could find.

"Maxi, I have to go speak to Xianghua." said Kilik.

"I wouldn't want to do that." said Maxi.

"Well, I have to." said Kilik.

"I have to confess to her right now." Kilik added.

"About what?" Maxi asked.

Kilik sighed. He looked down at the floor and at Maxi.

"This one I should do on my own." Kilik replied in a eager tone.

"Okay." said Maxi.

As Kilik headed for Xianghua, he stopped and took a glance of himself in one of the reflecting pools. He saw a reflection of himself at first but that reflection started to take form, revealing to Kilik of his troubled past, and uncertain future. He saw himself as a hermit, not able to atone for his sins, not being able to express his feelings to the people he loved, and not being able to live a happy life. Kilik sighed. He looked away and saw Xianghua just looking around, puzzled as to what was going on. Kilik left the altar and continued heading his way towards her.

"Xianghua." Kilik said quietly.

"I don't wanna hear another word from you, Kilik." Xianghua said sharply.

"Xianghua, listen to me." said Kilik.

"No." said Xianghua.

Rock looked over and saw Kilik and Xianghua were arguing again. Rock walked over to where they were, wedging himself between the two. This lead to Xianghua walking away from Kilik as she headed back towards Yun-Seong, Talim, and Amy, who was trying to find her state of euphoria just as Talim was.

"Look mate, you're not doing her any favors by consistently pestering her." said Rock.

"What?" said Kilik.

"It's best you let her be." said Rock.

"But there was something I wanted to tell her." said Kilik.

"Whatever it is that you want to tell her, it's best you save it." said Rock.

Kilik now looked helpless. He looked over to see Xianghua talking with Yun-Seong as he headed back to the altar where Maxi and Hilde were waiting.

"Kilik, you okay?" Maxi asked.

Kilik sighed and groaned.

"I see..." said Maxi.

As Maxi consoled Kilik, Hilde looked into the reflecting pool. She saw herself endlessly fighting to preserve her kingdom Wolfkrone, while at the same time having to look over Siegfried as he looks to redeem himself of his sins. She saw how much pain Siegfried was suffering from within and how much she would try to change that for him. She stepped away from the reflecting pool and rejoined Kilik and Maxi.

"What's wrong with him?" Hilde asked.

"Just something he needed to get off his chest but couldn't." said Maxi.

Hilde looked at how downtrodden Kilik was. She looked over where Xianghua was and looked back at Kilik.

"Is it something you wanted to tell her?" Hilde asked.

"Yes." Kilik replied.

Xianghua then walked to the far right corner of the building as the chants began to cease.

"Come, let me take you to her." said Hilde as she extended her hand to Kilik.

Kilik joined Hilde and headed to where Xianghua was, hopefully to confess to her.

Outside the building, Astaroth and Tira were heading towards the place along with the blue Lizardman and a few of its cohorts.

"It was so nice of them to join us." said Tira in a jolly tone.

"It was either that or you cut their tails off." Tira added as she looked at Astaroth.

Once they reached the building, Tira grabbed the knobs on the door. The palms of her hands were singed as she looked at them.

"Dammit, stupid door!" snarled Tira.

It was apparent that building, being of holy in spirit, sensed her evil aura, making it incapable for her to open the door and walk in.

"Astaroth, look what that door did." said Tira in a melancholy tone, showing the golem the singed palms of her hands.

"Move aside!" Astaroth began.

"I shall use force to break down this place at once!" Astaroth added as he readied his axe.

Back inside the building, Hilde and Kilik walked towards Xianghua.

"Xianghua." Hilde called out.

"Hilde, what was it?" Xianghua asked.

"There is something that Kilik wants to confess to you, it's very important." Hilde replied.

"Whatever he has to say, I don't want to hear it." said Xianghua.

"But Xianghua, he really wants to get whatever that is on his mind out of the way." pleaded Hilde.

"Please, just do me this one favor." Hilde added.

Xianghua let out an annoyed sigh as she looked at both Hilde and Kilik.

"Fine but only this once." said Xianghua.

Hilde nodded to Xianghua, and later Kilik. She headed back to the altar, leaving Kilik and Xianghua to be.

"Xianghua..." Kilik began as he looked down, feeling his lower lip quiver and holding back tears.

"Kilik, if you're not going to face me and tell me whatever it is, then don't bother me." said Xianghua bitterly.

Kilik then looked at Xianghua. He started to muster enough courage to tell Xianghua his confession.

"Xianghua...I wanted to confess something to you." Kilik began again.

"What is it?" Xianghua asked.

"Remember when we went to Ostrheinsburg and vowed to destroy Soul Edge together?" Kilik responded

"Yes..." said Xianghua.

"I remember myself wanting to help you but you wouldn't let me. Why wouldn't you let me?" Xianghua asked.

This wasn't going to be easy for Kilik to tell Xianghua the truth but if he was going to tell her, it had to be now.

"I wanted to leave you behind because I wanted to atone for my sins by myself. I didn't want to face the burden of not telling you sooner than later." said Kilik.

Xianghua was stunned. She could not believe what she just heard from Kilik.

"All those times we've been together, through the pain, fights, heartache, and leaning on each other for support and you couldn't once have the nerve to tell me any of this?" Xianghua asked as tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I...didn't want you to suffer like I had suffered." said Kilik.

"Bullshit, Kilik!" Xianghua snapped as single tear streamed down Xianghua's right cheek as she looked at him.

"I was always at your side no matter what, and even if you wanted to atone for your sins, you could've at least told me and I would've been there for you or at least waited for you until you accomplished your goal." Xianghua added as her voice started to crack.

"I didn't want you to see me go through that. I wanted to be with you but having to live with my guilt, it turned me into a dishonest person." said Kilik.

"It was not your guilt that made you a dishonest person, it was your own selfishness and the fact that you weren't able to tell me about your true motives that made you a dishonest person." said Xianghua as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Xianghua, I'm sorry." said Kilik.

"I never knew this would affect you." Kilik added.

"Well, it has." said Xianghua.

"I also never meant for all of this to happen." said Kilik.

Tears began streaming down Xianghua's face. She could not believe what she was hearing from Kilik. She certainly wasn't the cause or a contributor to Kilik's internal anguish. She was the innocent one, always willing to help Kilik in any way possible. But to hear such a startling confession, it really made Xianghua question herself and her relationship with Kilik.

"Xianghua?" Kilik asked.

"Kilik...I don't know what to say anymore." Xianghua replied in a melancholy tone.

Kilik had never seen Xianghua saddened like this. He knew this was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself. He knew it would all come back to haunt him but now he was the one to live with the consequences, not Xianghua. All these negative connotations he had spoke were now coming back to him harder than any hit he delivered in battle. He saw Xianghua looking down at the ground, shaking her head and afterwards bursted into tears, running away from Kilik. All Kilik could do was deal with his anguish as he bit the inside of his lower lip, close his eyes, and throw a fist in a vertical direction as tears flowed down his face. Xianghua, now brokenhearted from hearing Kilik's confession, was consoled by Yun-Seong.

"Xianghua, what's wrong?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Nothing." Xianghua sobbed.

Yun-Seong embraced Xianghua in a hug, comforting her. A toll from a bell rang, interrupting Talim and Amy's meditation.

"What's going on?" Hilde asked.

Just then, a knock on the door caught the warriors' attention.

"Whoever it is, is interrupting our time here." said Maxi.

The knocks on the doors soon became damaged as an axe blade was visible.

"It can't be." said Maxi.

The axe knocked down the doors as Astaroth, Tira, and the Lizardmen made their presence felt.

"Nice place you have here." said Tira in a jolly tone.

"Too bad it'll be the venue for your funerals!" Tira added in a harsh tone.

"We'll see who's funeral is gonna be!" said Yun-Seong.

Yun-Seong pointed his dao sword at Tira as he is joined by Talim and Amy.

"Oh I see, you wanna kill us." said Tira.

"Astaroth, show them to their graves!" bellowed Tira.

The giant golem swung his axe wildly as Talim and Amy fled while Yun-Seong grabbed hold of Xianghua's hand and raced to the altar for safety. This lead to Maxi, Hilde, and Rock to engage in a battle against Astaroth and the Lizardmen.

Tira walked right towards the altar but was confronted by Talim and Yun-Seong.

"Let's see what you're made of." said Yun-Seong.

The Korean male and the wind priestess charged into battle against Tira. Tira kept the two fighters at bay, swinging her ring blade wildly as she danced around the two of them. She managed to cut Yun-Seong across his left bicep and chest, causing him to yelp in pain. Talim acrobatically flipped over Tira, looking to distract her from hitting her. Talim managed to kick Tira but was slashed in her side.

"Talim!" yelled Amy.

"Aww, did I hurt your friend?" asked Tira in a jolly tone.

Amy grasped her rapier and lunged forward at Tira. Amy bravely confronted Tira head on as she looked to poke and strike her way to defeating her foe.

"I am not afraid of you!" declared Amy.

Seeing Amy fight against Tira and how bravely she was doing, boosted a pick me up for Xianghua after hearing Kilik's jarring confession. Xianghua grasped her jian and charged into the fight against Tira as well. As Tira kicked Amy aside, Xianghua countered each of Tira's attacks, dancing around her as well.

"Ooh, someone likes to dance." said Tira.

Xianghua and Tira clashed weapons against one another, both not gaining an advantage over the other. Eventually, Xianghua used a butterfly kick and with her jian, landed a cut on Tira's stomach.

"You bitch!" Tira snarled.

Tira swung wildly at Xianghua but missing every time as she ducked and caught her with attacks of her own. Kilik looked on from afar, watching the battles taking place. He saw Xianghua battling Tira as Yun-Seong assisted her while Amy and Talim helped each other up. He also saw Maxi, Hilde, and Rock bravely battling the Lizardmen and Astaroth. Kilik hated himself for not helping but a yelp from Xianghua broke his concentration. He knew had to do something now. Xianghua feigned in pain while Tira sadistically smiled at her while Yun-Seong, also in pain held his side.

"What's the matter, Xianghua, you don't look so good?" said Tira.

"I could say the same for you." Xianghua replied

Tira looked at her right and saw that Xianghua placed her jian right at her neck while Tira placed her ring blade around the back of Xianghua's neck.

"Too bad one of us has to die, and isn't gonna be me, toots!" said Tira.

As Tira tried to turn her ring blade, Kilik ran into her direction, and using his bo staff, knocked Tira directly in the temple, sending her flying through the other side of the building. Xianghua was surprised by Kilik, who stepped in for her as she was helped up by Yun-Seong. Kilik courageously fought on against Tira, despite a few gashes on his forearms and torso. Kilik continued fighting on, regardless. Was this Kilik, now looking for redemption for himself? Was he convinced that Xianghua was encouraging him to be brave and that her yelling at him was just to light a fire underneath him? Whatever it was, he was now fighting with the same fiery passion Xianghua had. Yun-Seong, Amy, Talim, and Xianghua headed to the altar as they looked at the epithet on the statue.

"Look at this." said Talim.

Talim looked at the epithet and saw that it was the same chant that the souls and she was chanting.

"Amen ad electas, Amen sancti pugiles!" said Talim.

As Talim began chanting the phrase, Amy joined in.

"Amen ad electas, Amen sancti pugiles!" said Amy.

As Talim and Amy chanted the phrase, the statue itself levitated as it revealed a passageway. Yun-Seong and Xianghua looked as the passageway opened.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here!" yelled Yun-Seong.

Yun-Seong's yelling caught the attention of the warriors as they headed to the altar. As they did, each one made their escape as the building started to shake furiously. Kilik, who was still fighting Tira, stopped and headed to where the other warriors were. As the warriors made their escape, the levitating statue dropped back to the altar, crushing two Lizardmen. After the warriors made their escape, Astaroth, Tira, and the blue Lizardman were about to leave the building when they were stopped by Algol's appearance. The three villains looked in awe of Algol. Algol looked down on the three with great disdain.

"You dare defile my temple?" Algol yelled.

"No, sir." said Tira.

"We were just going to stop a bunch of pesky warriors when-" Tira was interrupted by Algol as he headed for the statue of the young warrior.

"So you finally brought forth your champions, Arcturus?" Algol asked.

"Well, my child, your champions will be brought to their doom." Algol added.

Astaroth, Tira, and the blue Lizardman were confused but as they were about to leave, Algol called out to them.

"You three!" Algol yelled.

"You shall serve under me and make sure no one destroys Soul Edge or Soul Calibur." Algol demanded.

As Astaroth, Tira, and the blue Lizardman acknowledged their new liege, Xianghua's group, injured and short on breath now ventured through the passageway. What will they find at the end of the passageway. Will it be Soul Calibur and Siegfried? Whatever it is, there was blue and white glow at the end of the passageway as Kilik looked at his pendant as it changed from green to white.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After the melee inside the dimly lit temple, Ivy and her group found themselves walking through a passageway. They had been traveling for a while and seemed like they weren't going to reach what they were looking for. It seemed like they were going to be lost or trapped here forever but a glowing red and orange light started to reveal itself at the end of the passageway.

"What is that? It's so bright?" Cassandra asked.

"Whatever it is, it must lead us out of this passageway." said Mitsurugi.

As the group ventured closer and closer to the light, Taki, Yoshimitsu, and Ivy's weapons started to glow and uncoil respectively.

"I'm sensing evil energy." said Taki.

"Thou also sense thy malevolent aura from the exit." Yoshimitsu chimed in.

"You don't think it could be Soul Edge?" Seong Mi-Na asked.

"Soul Edge? Here?" Cassandra inquired.

"There's only one way to find out." Ivy replied.

As the group headed towards the red and orange light, Taki and Ivy stopped.

"Why did you guys just stop all of a sudden?" Setsuka asked.

Taki looked a her Mekki-Maru, Ivy at her uncoiled whip sword, and Yoshimitsu holding out his unsheathed katana.

"It must be Soul Edge." said Taki.

Ivy and her group emerged out of the passageway and entered into a large chamber where Soul Edge was now being held.

"My God, it's here." said Ivy.

"...Soul Edge." said Mitsurugi.

The demonic sword, Soul Edge had been radiating a red and orange aura around the chamber, giving off a warm, inviting but dark energy around it. The chamber itself held two people captive as the sword began to radiate its energy around. To the far left of the chamber, Zasalamel was unconscious, apparently from some previous battles during his time in Astral Chaos. To the far right of the chamber, held the Azure Knight. He was trapped in what looked like a burnt orange crystals, that had entrapped his body. As the group moved closely towards the sword, Soul Edge called out to them.

"Grasp my hilt to wield my full power!" the demonic sword began.

"Grasp my hilt, so that you may rule over all that resides in chaos!" the demonic sword added.

"Silence!" Ivy demanded.

"None shall do no such thing." Ivy continued.

"You have brought much pain and suffering as you have lead countless souls to their demise." Ivy added.

"Demonic sword, now you shall no longer exist!" declared Taki.

As Taki stared down the demonic sword, she readied her kodachi and using tactical precision, she began piercing the eye of Soul Edge, hopefully trying to destroy it at its very source of power. As she was doing this, Soul Edge's evil energy started to show its true power, overwhelming her. Taki tried to pull her kodachi out of the eye of the demonic sword but she was stuck. Taki struggled, trying to free herself as the evil energy was about to take hold of her. This lead to Mitsurugi and Setsuka, working together to pull Taki away from the sword. As they did, Taki started convulsing a little.

"Taki, are you alright?" Seong Mi-Na asked.

"Do not test my power!" said Soul Edge.

"For none are worthy of destroying such energy that courses through me!" Soul Edge added.

"Enough of this!" said Ivy.

"Now it's my turn!" Ivy added.

As Ivy flailed her whip sword at Soul Edge, The blades themselves started to wrap itself around Soul Edge.

"What's your sword doing now?" Cassandra asked.

"The blades themselves seemed to have latched on to this damn sword." Ivy replied.

As Ivy struggled to free her blades, Soul Edge, sensing Ivy's might, intentionally freed the blades, sending them flying every which way.

"Watch out!" said Cassandra.

"Damn you, Soul Edge!" growled Ivy.

Apparently, Soul Edge's power had highly increased as became sort of a magnet whenever weapons of equal malevolent energy is attached to it.

"This sword is impossible to destroy!" said Ivy.

"Stand aside." Mitsurugi began.

"I shall test myself." Mitsurugi added.

"You do so, you will be killed." warned Setsuka.

Mitsurugi looked at his katana. Knowing that his sword was not infected with evil energy like Taki's or Yoshimitsu's or a product of alchemy like Ivy's, he knew he would have a chance.

"My name is Heishiro Mitsurugi! You shall falter under my might!" Mitsurugi declared.

As the samurai jammed his katana blade into the eye of Soul Edge, sparks began to fly as the sword itself was pierced by Mitsurugi. One of the sparks flew at Zasalamel's face, causing him to wince but wake up soon enough, grasping his scythe and balancing himself up. He looked and saw how Mitsurugi struggled to destroy the sword.

"What are you doing?" Zasalamel called out to him.

Mitsurugi looked at Zasalamel and saw that he was slowly moving towards him.

"You're not going to destroy Soul Edge that way!" Zasalamel added.

"Not when I have a chance to do so." said Mitsurugi.

As the sparks flew across the chamber, several of them bounced off the burnt orange crystals that imprisoned the Azure Knight. As the sparks started to singe the crystals, they started to fall one by one until the Azure Knight was freed from his stationery position. As the Azure Knight was freed, Cassandra, Seong Mi-Na, and Setsuka charged at him but was easily knocked away by his deformed arm.

"No, he's alive?" said Zasalamel.

Mitsurugi saw the Azure Knight as he punched him in the face, sending him flying towards Zasalamel.

"How dare you attempt to vanquish Soul Edge!" said The Azure Knight.

"Nightmare!" said Ivy.

"So you have journeyed to stop me, Ivy?" Nightmare asked.

"I had slumbered here, waiting for the moment someone would dare success me but since you foolishly chose to take up the cause of ending such malicious reign, I shall extinguish your lives by devouring numerous souls, including yours!" Nightmare declared.

As the Azure Knight grasped the hilt of Soul Edge, the chamber started to rise.

"What's going on now?" Cassandra asked.

As the chamber ascended, the warriors now found themselves battling against the Azure Knight. One by one, each of them were being overpowered by Nightmare's newfound strength, thanks to Soul Edge.

"Thanks to the evil energy that swarms this chamber, I can feed off it by making me even stronger than any force combined." said The Azure Knight.

As the chamber made it stop, Nightmare knocked the warriors out of the chamber. They had now found themselves on the floor of a coliseum, where the souls from the temple, were now the spectators, looking down on the warriors themselves.

"Where are we now?" asked Cassandra.

"It appears we have stumbled upon a place where spectators are looking down upon us." said Yoshimitsu.

Just then, as Nightmare emerged from the chamber, a voice boomed out from the sky.

"Welcome to your final judgment!" the voice boomed.

"Who is that?" Ivy asked.

"I...am Algol!" said the ancient god as he descended from the sky and placing himself on his throne amongst the spectators.

"I have pried on your quests to destroy Soul Edge and your ambitions to destroy a sword that has brought me glory will be the same sword that will put an end your disgusting, frivolous lives once and for all!" Algol declared.

"But you are not the only ones who shall suffer..." Algol continued.

"The ones who dare to wipe the existence of Soul Calibur will meet the same fate as you once they are brought to this very place of judgment!" Algol added.

Ivy and her group looked confused as to what was going on but they knew Xianghua's group was already in danger sooner than later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After their quarrel with Astaroth, Tira, and the Lizardmen inside the cathedral, Xianghua and her group found themselves treading through a secret passageway, continuing their search for Soul Calibur and its current wielder, Siegfried. The group had been through a series of battles, not just between their adversaries but also against themselves, Kilik and Xianghua to be exact. As they marched along the passageway, they came across a glowing blue and white light at the end of the passageway. the light began to shine so bright as the warriors shield their eyes.

"What is that?" Xianghua asked.

"I don't know but it's too bright." Yun-Seong responded.

Kilik looked at his pendant and saw that it was changing its color from a bright green all the way to white. Was this a sign that they have found the spirit sword itself?

"I think we've located Soul Calibur." said Kilik.

"Are you sure?" Xianghua asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Kilik replied.

As Kilik walked closer towards the blue and white light, his pendant started glowing a blinding light as well, indicating that Soul Calibur, resided at the end of the passageway. Kilik stepped back for a moment and faced Xianghua and her group.

"Soul Calibur is here." said Kilik.

"It is? Well, let's go find out." said Xianghua.

As Xianghua and her group walked towards the blue and white light, they had entered a large chamber, with ice crystals surrounding the place, just like in the cathedral that they were in. At the center of the chamber, resided Soul Calibur and Siegfried, firmly grasping the sword by its hilt, remaining motionless as he looked down at the sword. The aura around Soul Calibur was a calm, enchanting and soothing presence that lingered all throughout the chamber.

"Siegfried!" said Hilde.

Hilde walked towards where Siegfried was. She placed her hands around his face and felt the coldness from his temple to his cheekbone. She could only stare at him, knowing that he had been possibly taken under Soul Calibur's influence to save himself. Hilde sighed as Xianghua walked towards the sword itself.

"Soul Calibur..." Xianghua began.

"So this is where your power resides." Xianghua added.

Xianghua examined the sword and knew that it was not the same sword she had once wielded. It had now taken the form of a Zweihander, for it had chosen Siegfried, the man once known as Nightmare, to champion its cause in destroying Soul Edge by atoning for his sins. Just as Xianghua was about to grasp the hilt of the sword, Soul Calibur itself spoke.

"Chai Xianghua." The spirit sword called out in a hollow yet angelic tone.

Hearing Soul Calibur talk for the first time startled Xianghua and also caught the attention of the rest of her group.

"Was that...Soul Calibur speaking?" Maxi asked.

"I'm afraid so." replied Talim.

As the rest of the group walked towards the center of the chamber, Soul Calibur spoke once again.

"Chai Xianghua, what has brought you and your band of warriors here to Astral Chaos?" The spirit sword asked.

"We came here to find you and destroy it at its very source." Xianghua answered.

"Destroy me?" The spirit sword asked.

"If you destroy me, you will be doing your world as well as this one a greater injustice!" Soul Calibur continued.

"You were once my champion as you wielded me to vanquish Soul Edge. What happened?" Soul Calibur added.

Xianghua looked surprised. She had wielded Soul Calibur but it had been such a long time and she never even knew that the sword itself would reveal its true form to her, let alone declare her as its first champion.

"It had been such a long time, I never knew anything about it." Xianghua replied.

"Yes, you knew nothing of my existence until you were left to face Soul Edge's true manifestation. Because of your innocence and pure heart back then, I chose you as my initial wielder and you had vanquished the foul monster that Soul Edge brought forth." said Soul Calibur.

"But you had abandoned me to save another's life." Soul Calibur continued.

"The same life you had saved became the one life you wanted to spend your whole being with while I disappeared in a void. " Soul Calibur added.

Xianghua looked baffled. How was she supposed to know that the sword itself wanted her to save it from vanishing into a void. It wasn't her fault that she had to save Kilik back then but even now, Xianghua didn't seem like she was at fault for saving someone's life, it was because she had to.

"While I toiled away having Soul Edge infused its evil energy into me, you devoted your whole time and thoughts to one man you claimed as your lover."said Soul Calibur.

"It was because of your unwavering devotion to him that you became weak and that you often relied on him for everything until the day he abandoned you, the same way you abandoned me." Soul Calibur added.

"That...that isn't true." said Xianghua.

"Remain in your world of denial and lies if you wish but deep down inside, had you chose to save me over the man you selflessly cared for, you would've been more powerful than you would've ever imagined." said Soul Calibur.

"You would've been more than my champion, you would've been a beacon of righteousness, heeding the call of Soul Edge's terror and turning it away from plunging the world into darkness." Soul Calibur continued.

"But alas, you chose to be with a man, whose tainted past and burdening sins weigh him down like Atlas struggling to hold the world, and with you trying to be his beacon of light, you only serve to be nothing more than added weight for him to carry." Soul Calibur added.

Xianghua was now beyond disbelief. She looked back at Kilik as if all these things that Soul Calibur were now saying was true. Xianghua tried to deny it but it was all too true not to believe. Xianghua was now heavily breathing, her emotions were running high. She had never felt like this before.

"Which is why I chose Siegfried to champion my cause, wield my will, and to be that beacon of righteousness for his own redemption." said Soul Calibur.

"Chai Xianghua, I had faith in you once, knowing that you would be the one true wielder to stand up to Soul Edge but now I see that I have chosen wrong." Soul Calibur added.

"No, no you haven't!" pleaded Xianghua.

"I no longer want to hear your pleas for forgiveness! You shall die by my champion's hand!" said Soul Calibur.

"Awaken Siegfried! Vanquish the one known as Chai Xianghua, so that you may be the true wielder and champion of my cause." Soul Calibur added.

Ice crystals around Siegfried started to break apart as Soul Calibur began to channel and awaken the knight. Siegfried opened his eyes as his pupils glowed an eerie white color. Siegfried, under Soul Calibur's influence, hoisted the sword in the air and as he swung the sword overhead, attempting to decapitate Xianghua, Kilik pushed her to safety.

"Do not try to save her, monk."said Soul Calibur, using Siegfried as a medium.

"You couldn't even save your own self from your own past." Soul Calibur added.

"We'll see about that." said Kilik.

Using his bo staff, Kilik confronted Siegfried as their weapons clashed against one another. Kilik seemed to be getting the better of Siegfried but ultimately was knocked aside right next to Xianghua. As Siegfried approached them, he raised Soul Calibur overhead and just as he was about to deliver the final blow, Hilde yelled.

"Siegfried, no!" Hilde yelled.

Hilde lunged with her lance at Siegfried but the knight turned around and her knocked her away.

"That's it, I can't take anymore of this!" said Maxi.

Maxi charged in with his nunchaku as he flailed it around, causing Siegfried to back away but still managing to pull off some offense. This also lead to Talim and Yun-Seong to assist Maxi as they attempted to overwhelm the possessed knight. Xianghua and Kilik stood to their feet, watching Maxi, Talim, and Yun-Seong swarm around Siegfried.

"I've got to stop this!" said Xianghua.

"Xianghua, wait." said Kilik.

"Let me help you." He added.

"Kilik, this is my fight, and I can't bring you into this." Xianghua replied.

"I've already suffered enough as it is and I won't let my fear hold me back any longer." Xianghua added.

As Xianghua charged into the fray, Siegfried had knocked Talim aside and threw both Yun-Seong and Maxi across the other side of the chamber. Xianghua managed to do some damage, dancing around her opponent as she poked and sliced her way against the knight as he started to stumble around. Xianghua gracefully dodged the oncoming attacks and delivered some of her own.

"You will never succeed in your attempts to stop me!" said Soul Calibur.

As Siegfried swung the sword overhead, Xianghua rolled out of the way and swiped Siegfried at his ankle, causing him to fall. Hilde, being helped up by Amy, charged towards Xianghua.

"Xianghua, don't kill Siegfried!" said Hilde.

"I'm not trying to!" said Xianghua.

"Xianghua, look out!" yelled Kilik.

Siegfried grasped Xianghua by her throat, stood up using Soul Calibur to balance himself, and pinned her against a wall on the other side of the chamber.

"You have been nothing more than a thorn in my side, Xianghua." Soul Calibur began.

"We could've been history's greatest heroes together but instead you threw it all away." Soul Calibur continued.

"But now, I see that your soul must be destroyed for good." Soul Calibur added.

As Siegfried readied Soul Calibur to stab Xianghua in the stomach, Kilik charged at him, poking the back of the knight with great force. Siegfried let out a yell, releasing his grasp on Xianghua as she fell to the floor coughing. Siegfried turned around and tried to swipe Kilik but the monk was too quick and started getting the better of Siegfried. Xianghua watched as Kilik fought bravely against Siegfried. She had started to see a little bit of himself in her, which inspired her to continue fighting. As Xianghua joined Kilik in the fray, both warriors started to overwhelm Siegfried and Soul Calibur. This also lead to the rest of the warriors assisting Xianghua and Kilik. Siegfried started to swing Soul Calibur wildly to back the warriors away from him but it only made them fight him even more. With Siegfried's back against the wall, Soul Calibur, using him as a medium, controlled his right hand by pulling a lever backwards, allowing the chamber to ascend.

"What's going on now?" asked Yun-Seong.

"I don't know but it seems like we're elevating." said Xianghua.

"But to where?" Yun-Seong inquired.

"You shall see soon enough." Soul Calibur replied.

As the chamber elevated, Siegfried swung Soul Calibur around, causing the warriors to back away but not to retaliate due to the ascending chamber.

"Soon, your judgment will be at hand." said Soul Calibur.

"Judgment?" said Xianghua.

As the ascending chamber came to a stop, Siegfried charged at the warriors, bowling them out of the chamber and into the coliseum where Ivy's group awaited them.

"There's Xianghua's group!" said Cassandra.

As Xianghua and her group looked at their new surrounding, they saw Algol, sitting on his throne amongst a sea of lost souls. With him were Sophitia, Cervantes, Raphael, and Voldo to his left and Astaroth, Tira, and the blue Lizardman to his right.

"Welcome, chosen souls to your ultimate judgment!" Algol announced.

"You shall be sacrificed for your ludicrous attempts to destroy the two swords that have brought you to your destined demise!" Algol continued.

"Soon, once you are all dead and your souls forced to serve under me, no one in your world, Astral Chaos or another world beyond this shall contest the superiority and dominance of the one true ruler of order and chaos, Algol!" Algol added as the souls cheered.

Ivy's group and Xianghua's group now stood together as one unit but this time, they would have to face not just Nightmare and Siegfried, both under the possession of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur respectively but to also stop Algol from merging their world with his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

With all the warriors now reunited, they found themselves in a coliseum, where thousands of lost souls were spectators and sitting in his own personal box was Algol, on his throne. With him was the fallen Greek warrior Sophitia, the dreaded pirate Cervantes, French nobleman Raphael, blind servant Voldo, the giant golem Astaroth, the deranged servant of evil Tira, and a blue Lizardman. Ivy and Xianghua's group found themselves staring down Nightmare, grasping Soul Edge at one end of the coliseum and Siegfried, grasping Soul Calibur at the other end. Just as things were about to get underway, trumpets began to sound.

"Warriors!" Algol began as he stood up from his throne.

"You have been gathered here for not just the sake of battle but for the sake of your souls!" Algol added.

"All of you have chosen to vanquish the swords themselves at their very source of power but your ambitions and pride will be the testament of your downfall!" Algol continued.

"For the time has come for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to do away with those who have fought for and fought against their causes once and for all!" Algol bellowed.

"Swords, devour those who have opposed you and see to it that their spirits be your slaves!" Algol added.

Ivy's group stared down Nightmare while Xianghua's group stared down Siegfried. It was only a matter of time before the quarrels began.

"Commence the slaughtering!" Algol announced as the lost souls cheered wildly.

Nightmare trudged across the sand, dragging Soul Edge while Siegfried, possessed by Soul Calibur, readied the spirit sword, pointing it at Xianghua specifically.

"I have waited for such a moment like this to happen." Soul Calibur added.

"Now, I shall have my glory and to put an end to your meaningless existence." Soul Calibur added.

"Great, what now?" said Yun-Seong.

"I guess we'll have no choice but to fight." said Xianghua.

Xianghua and her group readied their weapons as they stared down Siegfried, who was now charging at them.

"Here he comes!" said Xianghua.

As Siegfried and Xianghua's group confronted each other in battle, Nightmare, now firmly grasping Soul Edge, charged at her group at full speed.

"Any ideas?" Setsuka asked.

"Yes..." Ivy replied.

"We'll have to surround him." Ivy added.

As Nightmare was about to strike down on Ivy, the rest of her group dispersed all around him, encircling him in a would be ambush.

"Do you believe your tactics will work?" Nightmare asked.

"We'll see for ourselves!" said Zasalamel, charging at the Azure Knight.

Zasalamel's scythe clashed with Soul Edge. Zasalamel carefully dodged each attack Nightmare threw at him and delivered some of his own. Every time Nightmare swung overhead, Zasalamel would roll out the way and with his scythe, hit the back of Nightmare as hard as possible. This lead to Mitsurugi, also joining in the fray, now causing Nightmare to fight both Zasalamel and the samurai mercenary. Xianghua and her group were being tossed aside one by one. Their strategy of charging head on didn't work and it frustrated Xianghua.

"What do we have to do to stop him?" Yun-Seong asked.

"We have to keep fighting, there's no other way!" Xianghua replied.

"Well, without killing him of course." Hilde chimed in.

As Siegfried was making his way towards the group, Kilik and Maxi charged in with their weapons and confronted the knight themselves. Siegfried threw Maxi aside, leaving only him and Kilik to fight. It seemed like Kilik was gaining the upper hand but Siegfried head butted the monk to the ground. As Siegfried raised Soul Calibur to possibly end Kilik, Xianghua charged in and kicked the knight away. She started gracefully avoiding his attacks and countering with her own smoothly. This started to frustrate Soul Calibur as it controlled Siegfried to tackle Xianghua, pinning her to the ground. With Xianghua now pinned beneath Siegfried, it looked like Xianghua was going to be first casualty of this battle but Yun-Seong, Amy, and Talim rushed in, kicking the knight off of her. Seeing Amy fight in the coliseum caught the attention of Raphael. He had noticed how, instead of being frightened and passive, she had became brave and unwavering. This raised as much hope but concern for his daughter. As Amy and Talim double teamed Siegfried, their combined speed started to overwhelm the knight but once Siegfried grabbed a hold of Talim by the neck, he threw her to the ground, landing near where Xianghua and Yun-Seong were.

"Talim!" said Yun-Seong

"Go help Amy!" groaned Talim.

Amy was now staring face to face with Siegfried. She held out her rapier, trying her best to stave him off but instead she was the one backing away. Watching from the emperor's box, Raphael now grew concerned. He looked at Algol and demanded that Siegfried stayed away from her.

"How dare you allow Soul Calibur to frighten my child." said Raphael.

"Your child?" said Algol.

"She is nothing but a sacrificial lamb, ready to be slaughtered." Algol added.

This made Raphael angry as he placed his rapier across Algol's throat.

"You so much allow that knight to harm Amy as so much I will destroy you and rule in your place." Raphael threatened.

Raphael's threat made Algol stand up, facing the french noble. Algol, grabbing the blade of Raphael's rapier, bending it in front of him, grasped him by the throat and held him out to the coliseum floor below.

"You so much defy me and I will terminate your life in exchange!" said Algol.

As Raphael dangled from Algol's clutches, Amy looked up and saw her father in trouble.

"Papa!" Amy cried out

Hearing Amy's cries for her father made Algol smirk with malicious intent as he threw Raphael onto the coliseum floor. Amy rushed to her father's side, hugging him. As Amy try to help her father up, there was Siegfried, hovering over them. As Siegfried was about to strike both Raphael and Amy, Kilik and Maxi charged in and attacked Siegfried.

"Kid, get him out of here!" said Maxi.

Amy nodded and lead Raphael to the other end of the coliseum, where she would protect him. Nightmare was being overwhelmed by both Mitsurugi and Zasalamel but the azure knight managed to fight back, grasping Mitsurugi by the throat, throwing him right into Zasalamel. The next two that charged in to battle the Nightmare was Seong Mi-Na and Cassandra. Nightmare found himself once again double teamed, fighting off the Korean female warrior and the aggressive Greek warrior. Watching from above, Sophitia peered coldly and emotionlessly at her sister as she bravely fought against Nightmare. She saw how much stronger Cassandra had became. Sophitia approached Algol and spoke to him.

"Perhaps, I shall assist the Azure Knight and kill my own sister." said Sophitia.

Algol looked at Sophitia. He then saw Cassandra fighting Nightmare head on.

"You may spill your sister's blood." smiled Algol.

Sophitia leapt from he emperor's box and onto the coliseum floor, she charged in and attack Cassandra from behind. Cassandra looked to see who had attacked her until she came face to face with her own sister.

"Sophitia!" said Cassandra.

"The time has come for you to perish, dear sister." declared Sophitia, pointing her sword at her sister.

"This time I won't hold back!" said Cassandra.

The two sisters clashed their swords and shields together, neither one of them gaining an edge over the other. Cassandra tried to swipe Sophitia's legs from underneath her but the older Alexandra sister kicked her in the face, Cassandra spurted blood from her mouth as Sophitia kicked her in the gut. Sophitia then pulled on her sister's hair and slammed her head against the wall. Sophitia banged furiously on her sister's head and then kicking her as she collapsed to the floor. Seong Mi-Na struggled on her own trying to fight Nightmare but Setsuka and Taki stepped in, using their blinding speed to distract and take the azure knight off of his feet. Yoshimitsu try to go in for the kill but Nightmare raised Soul Edge in the air, causing Yoshimitsu to back away. Nightmare found himself now ambushed again, this time fighting against Setsuka, Taki, and Yoshimitsu. Both Taki and Setsuka were too quick for the agitated evil knight to take down. Matters only worsened for Nightmare as Yoshimitsu began forcefully taking down his adversary. With Nightmare feigning in defeat, Yoshimitsu was about to go for the kill when Ivy cut him off.

"No, allow me!" said Ivy.

Yoshimitsu, Taki, and Setsuka looked confused for a bit but as Ivy was about to deliver the final blow to Nightmare, a gunshot echoed across the coliseum. Ivy looked behind her and saw her father, Cervantes, laughing quietly to himself, aiming his pistol sword at her. Ivy uncoiled her whip sword and as the blades flew at Cervantes' direction, the dreaded pirate took to the air and shot down each blade as they returned back to Ivy. Cervantes landed firmly on the coliseum ground, ready to confront his daughter.

"Time to die, my child!" Cervantes growled.

"Not a chance in your life!" said Ivy.

As Ivy was about to confront her father, Nightmare rose up from the ground and was about to take Ivy's soul until Seong Mi-Na charged in, stabbing the knight in the back with her zanbatou. Nightmare yelled out in pain, causing Setsuka and Taki to further damage Nightmare as he dropped Soul Edge.

"Yoshimitsu, destroy Soul Edge!" said Taki.

As Yoshimitsu raced towards the demonic sword, ready to vanquish it, a stray bullet from Cervantes' pistol sword stopped Yoshimitsu in his tracks.

"You will not destroy that sword!" bellowed Cervantes.

"No but I will destroy you!" said Ivy.

Ivy wrapped the blades of her whip sword around her father's neck, strangling him. Cervantes struggled to free himself but each time he did so, Ivy pulled much harder. As Cervantes was about to pass out, he pointed his pistol sword at Ivy and grazed her in the thigh, releasing her hold. As Cervantes crawled towards Soul Edge, he saw it levitate and fly towards Algol.

"No, no!" bellowed Cervantes.

Cervantes was beside himself. All those years of searching for Soul Edge and being so close as to grasp its power ended being all in vain. Cervantes then saw Ivy, who uncoiled her whip sword again and used it to lacerate the flesh off her father. With Soul Edge no longer in his possession, Nightmare perished without it, combusting into flames until his armor was incinerated to ash.

"Hopefully that is the last we ever see of him again." said Taki.

As the battle continued on, Kilik and Maxi were doing all they can to stop Siegfried when they were pushed back by the knight. As the battle raged on, Xianghua and her group reassembled themselves.

"Okay, we can't give up!" said Xianghua.

"But how do we beat this guy without killing him?" Yun-Seong asked.

Xianghua looked all around for an answer and noticed that Nightmare had been defeated as Ivy and her group were now fighting Cervantes and Sophitia.

"I'll go find out myself." said Xianghua.

"Xianghua, we need you for this fight." pleaded Kilik.

"You'll do just fine, I know it." assured Xianghua.

As Xianghua raced towards Ivy's group, Kilik now found himself leading her group into battle. Xianghua raced towards the other end of the coliseum where Ivy was battling Cervantes and Cassandra being pummeled by Sophitia. She had to know how her group defeated Nightmare.

"I have to know how to defeat Soul Calibur without killing Siegfried." Xianghua said to herself.

As Xianghua reached Ivy's group, she was pulled aside by Seong Mi-Na and Setsuka.

"What are you doing?" Xianghua asked.

"Pulling you away from danger." Setsuka replied.

Xianghua watched as Ivy battled her father, with her gaining the upper hand. Cervantes fired a bullet from his pistol sword at Ivy, who managed to knock it away but it almost hit Xianghua.

"See..." said Setsuka.

"Okay." said Xianghua.

"Tell me, how were able to defeat Nightmare?" Xianghua asked.

"We managed to alleviate Soul Edge from his grasp, rendering him powerless." Setsuka replied.

"So that's what I must do in order to defeat Soul Calibur." said Xianghua

"Correct!" said Setsuka.

As Cervantes was being whipped by Ivy, it looked as if the dreaded pirate met his match. With Cervantes lying on the ground motionlessly, he looked at his daughter with contempt.

"You were nothing more than a mistake." said Cervantes.

"But I look to correct my own." said Ivy.

As Ivy was about to end Cervantes, Voldo leapt out onto the coliseum floor and tackled Ivy. As the pirate escaped and balanced himself on his other sword to stand up, Voldo had Ivy pinned.

"Come on." said Setsuka.

As Xianghua, Seong Mi-Na and Setsuka raced to Ivy's aid, a stray bullet grazed Xianghua in the shoulder, causing her to fall to her knees. She looked up and saw Cervantes, aiming his pistol sword at her.

"I guess you will have to do instead of my worthless daughter." chuckled Cervantes.

As Cervantes was about to pull the trigger, Yun-Seong kicked the pirate from behind, saving Xianghua. As Yun-Seong courageously battled against the pirate, he began to overwhelm but was shot in the shoulder. Yun-Seong yelped as he fell to the ground. As Xianghua crawled to his side, she saw Cervantes once again aiming his pistol sword at her.

"Time to die, girl!" bellowed Cervantes.

Just as Cervantes was about to pull the trigger again, Kilik lunged in the nick of time with his bo staff as it pierced its way through Cervantes' torso. Xianghua flinched, holding Yun-Seong in case the bullet hit them but didn't. She looked up and saw Kilik pulling his bo staff out of Cervantes' torso followed by seeing him get decapitated by Yoshimitsu's katana.

"Are you alright?" Kilik asked.

"I'm a little shaken up but Yun-Seong got hit." said Xianghua.

Yun-Seong winced in pain, holding his left shoulder as the bullet was lodged into the bone.

"I'll be fine." said Yun-Seong.

"Kilik, I know how we must defeat Soul Calibur." said Xianghua as she provided leverage for Yun-Seong

"Well..." said Kilik.

"We have to relieve Siegfried of Soul Calibur." said Xianghua.

"Right." said Kilik.

As the three raced back to help their friends, Ivy managed to wrestle her way out of Voldo's grasp and strangled him to his death, followed by the blades circulated around his neck and decapitating him. As Sophitia was about to kill her sister, Taki intervened, slashing Sophitia across the chest. This allowed Cassandra to go in and stab her sister.

"Sophitia, please forgive me." said Cassandra as she watched her sister feigned dead.

Xianghua, Kilik, and Yun-Seong raced back to their group's side and saw Hilde and Mitsurugi already battling Siegfried.

"We got to take Soul Calibur away from him." said Xianghua.

As Siegfried was about to stab Hilde in the chest, Kilik raced at Siegfried and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Siegfried collapsed as he dropped Soul Calibur. As Kilik was about to destroy the sword itself, it levitated towards Algol, the same way Soul Edge did.

"With both my prized swords back in my possession, I shall take care of all of you myself!" Algol declared.

Algol stood up from his seat, approached the balcony of his emperor's box and levitated towards the warriors.

"Let see who can stop me!" said Algol.

As the warriors now faced Algol, they charged in one after the other but were all knocked away like rag dolls. Most the warriors' energy was spent and were already worn out from battle. As Amy rushed to help her father, she was cut off by Tira.

"Why hello there, Amy." said Tira.

"Looks like you and I are going to have all sorts of fun." Tira added.

As Tira was about to confront Amy, Raphael raced up behind her and bit her on the neck, draining her energy.

"Hmph, you will have all the fun you can have with Amy as her pet." Raphael declared.

Amy hugged Raphael but the reunion would be short as Astaroth and Lizardman knocked them apart. As the golem was about to finish off Raphael and Amy to be eaten by the Lizardman, Hilde charged in with her short sword, stabbing the Lizardman in the throat and charging at Astaroth, throwing her lance, directly at his back, killing him. As Amy ran to her father and Hilde to check on Siegfried, the rest of the warriors were being thrown around and humiliated like worthless opponents.

"We need to kill this guy." said Maxi.

"There has to be a way." said Xianghua.

Just then, Kilik came up with an idea.

"Wait..." Kilik began.

"My Kali-Yuga can penetrate anything if I focus my energy correctly and destroy Algol." said Kilik.

"Kilik, don't risk it." said Xianghua.

"I've done it successfully and I saved you from being killed, Xianghua." said Kilik.

"I can try and vanquish him." Kilik added.

"I'll join you." said Xianghua.

Kilik stopped and looked at Xianghua. He knew that he was going to need her help one way or the other. As the two approached Algol, they saw Mitsurugi and Ivy battling Algol with little luck. Algol pushed aside Mitsurugi and Ivy, leaving only Kilik and Xianghua to fight him.

"Well, just you two left and I shall take your souls." said Algol.

"Not if I can help it." said Kilik.

As Kilik performed his soul charge, channeling the energy he needed to perform this one precise strike, he raced at Algol at full speed. Algol, readying both swords, anticipated his attack. As Kilik got closer to Algol, he lunged Kali Yuga directly in the chest of Algol.

"Now Xianghua!" Kilik yelled.

As Algol howled in pain, the energy of the Kali Yuga, combined with that of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge started to overwhelm the ancient warrior god. As Algol struggled to keep both swords raised Xianghua saw her opportunity as she rushed into the fray, leapt at Algol and with her jian, piercing both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, destroying both swords in the process, and driving it through Algol's throat. As the swords scattered into shards, a void started to open.

"What's happening?" Asked Cassandra.

"We have to get out of here!" said Seong Mi-Na.

By destroying Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, Xianghua had created a void, sucking up the warriors in it.

"Come on, Kilik." said Xianghua.

"My Kali Yuga is stuck!" said Kilik.

As Kilik struggled to pull the Kali Yuga out of Algol, Xianghua raced over and helped Kilik pull his bo staff out of Algol as the energy dispersed all around Astral Chaos. With all their might, Kilik and Xianghua together pulled the staff out of Algol, as he slumped to the ground as energy all around him shot in the air.

"Come on, the void is closing!" said Xianghua.

As Kilik and Xianghua raced to the void, they held each other as the void sucked them both in. As the void closed,Astra Chaos started to shake at its very foundation, trembling all around buildings were reduced to ruin, souls levitating towards the energy and Algol exploding from the energy from within his body. As the warriors were thrown out of the void, they looked around and saw that they were back home.

"Finally...it's over." said Kilik.

"At long last, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge cease to be no more." said Ivy.

All the warriors sighed in relief. Knowing that their long awaited battle and journey was all worth it.

"We did it!" said Xianghua.

Zasalamel looked around him and saw that his golden eye had disappeared.

"Yes, this curse is finally lifted." said Zasalamel.

Cassandra looked to the sky, a tear trickling down her face, her lower lip quivering as she sighed.

"Be in peace, Sophitia." said Cassandra.

"You're free now." Cassandra added.

As everyone celebrated, Kilik and Xianghua looked at each other.

"Kilik, I want you to know that I will always be at your side no matter what." said Xianghua.

"And I will always be there with you and to have you fight along side me." said Kilik.

"Thank you for believing in me again." Kilik added.

"And Thank you for realizing my true strength and courage." said Xianghua.

The two embraced as everyone celebrated around them. They knew that their suffering had finally ended. The two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, no longer existing in this world had finally come to an end.

The end.


End file.
